The Black Rose Of Suna
by bloodpower
Summary: Not once had Gaara thought there would be such a person who had lived through the same pain and anquish as himself. But when he met her he knew he was wrong. GaaraXOC R&R CHAPTER 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

Hi im back again this time with a Naruto story about my number 1 character Gaara-kun None of the characters are mine except Karima Shinigami.  
On with the story. 

Chapter 1: Not once

Not once. Not one time had the thought crossed his mind. The thought of another person being so heartbroken from the very beginning. Never did the think or know that somewhere in this crazy world, there would be a person who had been through pain as much or even more then his own.

Ever since childhood, Gaara had been an outcast, hated and feared by everyone because of the demon that possessed his body. Back then he just was a lonely little boy, longing to be loved. Yet another thing no one had experienced except him.

Boy was he wrong.

She was, in many ways just like him. Her childhood had been taken from her, replacing the light and love in her heart with evil demons contaminating her young mind. She didnt understand why and replaced her grief and sadness with a burning hatred for all that lived. When he looked at her he saw himself, a killermachine with a lonely heart.

Again, never had he thought that another one had lived through something similar like him and that another human being could love him for who he really was.

But then again there was something...

She wasnt human.

Ohhh sorry its so short the next chaps ill make longer i promise. please r&r and i hope you enjoyed this first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi im back again this time with a Naruto story about my number 1 character Gaara-kun None of the characters are mine except Karima Shinigami.  
On with the story.

Chapter 2: The Beginning

It had all began the first time he met her. It was a normal day in Sunagakure. Tsunade had sent Team 7 to Suna for economical reasons. With them, they had a scroll and all Gaara had to do was sign it. Sakura was sent along for a special mission. A heavy sandstorm had left several people badly injured and as Konoha's best medicnin she had orders to help them recover. Hence, they have to stay a while in Suna and had chosen a fine hotel nearby. Gaara was doing some paperwork when there was a knock at the door. Gaara, annoyed at being disturbed awnserd with an angry "what." The door opened and one of his soldiers stood in the doorway. "Lord Kazekage there is someone here who wants to talk to you." "Who is it?" "She wont say. She says she doesnt need to give her identity and only wants to talk to you." "Hmm." Gaara looked back at his papers, ignoring the man. "Sir? I think its better if you just let her in." Gaara glared at him. "Why is that?" "Well she said that if you didnt she would slaughter us cut off our heads and hang them on the gate to the city." Gaara smirked. "Fine let her in." The man nodded and left he office. A minute or so after he left, Gaara heard a faint clicking sound he distinguishd as being the clapping of high heels. He sighed. It was probably another one of those stupid, rich ugly woman who either was talking crap or had a marriage proposal. When the door flung open he hadnt without notice he hadnt expect to see this.

Standing in his doorway was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had long ravenblack hair and a pair of gorgeous bloodred eyes. She was tall and slender and had curves in all the right places. Her arms were, though still feminine, very muscular. Her skintone was pale and her face, arms and stomach didnt show any signs of either a tan or sunburn from the ruthless desert climate. She wore a white, slightly ripped tanktop and a pair of blue spandex pants tucked in her boots. Her boots were black with red stitches, round noses (think BloodRayne's boots) and had silver blades in the heels. She also wore fingerless black gloves. But the most eyecatching of all wore the pair of black batwings that adorned her back and a thin brown tail. "Kazekage." She was hypnotic to look at and when he snapped out of his trance she was standing right in front of him with her arms crossed, a dark look on her face.

"Yes. What do you want to talk to me about?" "Ive heard that Uchiha Sasuke is staying in Suna." "Thats correct"  
"Could you tell me where he is staying." "Why do you want to know?" "I have some unfinished business with him." The redhead raisen a nonexisting eyebrow. "Fine. He's staying at the Takayama hotel nearby." "Thank you, Kazekage. You dont know how much you have helped me with this." With this the blackhaired beauty left the Kazekage's quarters and went on her way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi im back again this time with a Naruto story about my number 1 character Gaara-kun None of the characters are mine except Karima Shinigami.  
On with the story.

Chapter 3: The Kill

Many people filled the streets of Sunagakure that day. Most eyecatching of all was the winged girl, pushing herself the countless crowds. Her eyes were fiery and any person that dared to look at her would recieve a menacing death glare. Her eyes searched through the crowds and streets, resting at buildings, then scanning the surroundings again.  
The 18 year old stopped at a tall, white building, a sign on top clearly saying Takayma Hotel. She grinned, opening the door and bluntly walking past the reception, ignoring the deskclek yelling at her for not stopping. She calmly walked up the stairs, letting her sharp senses take over. She stood in the middle of the hallway, arms crossed in front of her chest, eyes closed. Her strong pointy ears were picking up all the sounds coming from behind the closed doors.

A loud, obnoxious voice entered her ears, a voice she clearly indentified as that of Uzumaki Naruto. She also picked a female voice mentioning Sasuke's name. She walked up to the door from wich the voices came and pressed her hand gently against the cold wood.

Sasuke was sitting on a comfortable couch watching tv. The hotel was very state of the art and modern so they had all kinds of high tech stuff (dont ask me about what). Naruto was sitting on the floor, enjoying a bowl of ramen. Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke, enjoying his company more than he did hers. Kakashi was at the balcony, reading Icha Icha Paradise. They were all just doing what they did when tragedy struck.

Before they knew it, the door had been blasted open. The remains were lying on the ground, small flames surrounding them. The huge blow had left a big column of smoke. Out of the smoldering ruins and smoke walked a strange yet beautiful blackhaired girl, around the same age as their own. Devestated, all they could do was stare at her. She glanced at Sasuke and calmly walked up to him. Meanwhile Naruto had jumped and launched at her, but she rammed her elbow in his stomach, without even turning around. Ready to grab Sasuke by his throat, she stopped dead in her tracks as pain rushed through her entire body. Nailed to the floor, she turned her head to see that the egitated blonde had grabbed her by the tail. Then, with lightning speed, Kakashi, who had rushed from the balcony to see what happened, cut off her tail with his kunai. " You basterd" she yelled, falling to the floor. She looked up at where Sasuke had been sitting to see that above the couch, there was a glass box of sorts which had held a katana,  
for mere decoration. Her eyes widened when she realised that when she had stormed in, the katana was at its place but now it was gone. Then pain again rushed trough her nerves. This time Kakashi had sliced off both her wings. She started screaming in pain, not caring who would hear. She crawled up, her arms hanging limp at her side, head down, eyes hidden by her bangs.

Suddenly she raised her left arm, and energy gathered at the palm of her hand. Faster than a speeding bullet, she blasted an enormous energy beam at Kakashi, knocking him straight into a wall. First she chuckled, then she started laughing almost insanely. Naruto, wanting to at least hit her, jumped at her but was knocked back by a swirl of fire.  
"What the hell!" Naruto screamed. The girl had stopped with laughing and gave them all a glare that chilled theire nerves and froze theire senses. "You think you can destroy me eh?" She chuckled and stretched out both arms, blasting both Naruto and Sasuke with fire. They were knocked to both sides of the room. Sakura saw Sasuke being thrown, or rather blasted, into the wall and gritted her teeth. Tears had already begun to stream down her face, and she hated herself for crying in front of her enemy. "Awww whats wrong little girl? Did i hurt your boyfriend?" Sakura started to cry even harder. "Who are you? What do you want?" She smirked. "Why, i want him of course." She walked past Sakura,  
who was standing in front of Sasuke. Sakura tried to hit her, but the girl caught the pinkhaired kunoichi's fist in her hand. The girl kicked her in the stomach and walked past her, Sakura lying on the floor grunting in pain. The demonic girl walked up to Sasuke, who was still a bit unconcious from the major blow. In the corner of her eye, she saw the bloodied katana lying on the floor, and picked it up. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the girl raise her arm above Sasuke's head. Sakura, in vain, tried to get up, but she was to weak to do so. She cried even harder when she heard the girls words to him. "Time to die."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Too late.

There she stood, with Uchiha Sasuke's freshly dicapitated head in her hand, the bloody katana in her other. She glanced at her victims one last time and then dissappeared in a hurl of fire, the flames just small enough to not burn down the entire room. She appeared again in a much different place. The sky was dark and grey and there was not one living being in sight. In front of her was an enormous and mysterious lair, a veil of darkness and mist surrounding it.  
She kept walking, though a bit shaky from her wounds, and suddenly found herself in the inside of a huge hideout.  
She walked through the endless darkness until she came across a strange kid with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail,  
a part of his hair covering his right eye. "Karima? What are you doing here? You look like shit." She glared at him,  
before saying: "Well thank you Deidara, you dont look so hot yourself either." Then he noticed the bloody head she dragged along with her. She walked further until she was in a large open place. Most of the other Akatsuki members were there too, and suprised to see her. Uchiha Itachi smirked when he saw her. The whole Akatsuki clan was standing in this dark creepy space, the entire atmossphere just breathed darkness. Leader-san was standing in the center with his arms crossed, he looked pretty annoyed to have someone interrupt their meeting. "You again? What do you want this time?" She smirked. "I dont want anything, Leader-san. Instead ive brought something." She glanced at Itachi and smirked again. "You might wanna take a look, Itachi." With that, she brought her hands from behind her back and dropped the younger Uchiha's head on the ground. Itachi laughed out loud. "So you did come through." "I told you that i could kill him. It was just a matter of finding the little shit." "Looks like he partially dismembered you though" Zetsu mentioned, clearly talking about the fact that she was wing and tailless. "No Hatake and blondie did that. But i have to go now. You know where to find me if you need me." This strange place had no roof, and even though she had had her wings cut off, she lifted up in the air, flying away from them. The Akatsuki clan members watched her leave, and were already planning a next assignment for her.

She didnt feel like passing the Kazekage's stupid guards again, so instead she barged in his house... through the roof.  
Gaara was standing in front of his window, when she practically blasted herself trough the roof of his house. He raised a nonexistend eyebrow, watching her calmly dust herself off and walking up to him. "Well thats one way to enter my house. What do you want?" She smiled slightly, then her smiled faded away when she saw the tiny specks of blood on the floor, clearly coming from her wounded back. She then looked back up at him with a tired look on her face.

"Take me to the nearest hospital."

So this is the 3d chappie already. whohoo. Okay Sasuke fans IM SORRY!!!!! Honest to God i really am. But hey i needed a reason for my oc to come to Suna. And hes not my fave anyway. Anyway i hope you enjoyed chapter 3 (and chapter 2 too) and thank you for reading. Ill update soon okay. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi im back again this time with a Naruto story about my number 1 character Gaara-kun None of the characters are mine except Karima Shinigami.  
On with the story.

Chapter 4: How Karima Shinigami Came To Stay In Suna

"You did what?!!!" Gaara frowned, crossing his arms infront of his chest and leaning against the back of his desk. "Yeah so what?" "Gaara i cant believe you did something so stupid. Telling this girl where Sasuke was staying and just letting her kill him! And she practically destroyed the entire hotel for crying out loud!" Temari let out a huge sigh. "Where is she now?" "In the hospital. Her wings and tail were cut off. She was bleeding pretty bad." Kankuro, who was sitting in a corner raised an eyebrow. "Wings and tail? Is she an alien or something?" "I dont know." Kanky grinned. "Well, why dont we go see her. So she can explain for herself who she is and why she killed Sasuke." Temari nodded. "I think thats a good idea." Gaara sighed. "Fine whatever."

"Who did you say you wanted to see!?" Gaara growled. Hed grown very irritated at this woman. Because he didnt know the girls name he had to ask at the reception in wich room she stayed. But this deskclerck was extremely annoying. She was fat, with thinning brown hair and a double chin like none he'd ever seen. And her highpitched voice wasnt of much help either. "I told you i dont know her name. I can tell you how she looks though." The woman crossed her ams. She didnt say or do anything but he could she was waiting for him to speak again. "Well eh she's got black hair and.. and red eyes. Kinda tall, pale"... It took the woman a few seconds before she realized who he was talking about. And when she did her eyes widened. "Her? You want to see that.. that demon!?" Temari raised an eyebrow. "What room, miss?" "Room 13". the woman spat. She clearly didnt like the girl. Room 13 was just down the hall. It was a fairly big room, and there were 2 other beds that were also occupied. They walked inside but they didnt see her. "Are you sure this is the right room?" Kankuro asked. Gaara looked at the small plate above the door. "Room 13"  
"But where could she be" Temari mumbled. "Looking for me?" they heared a unfamiliar voice say. They turned around to see the blackhaired girl standing behind them, her arms crossed and grinning. She walked past Temari and Kanky,  
into the room, and they could see that her entire back was covered in bandages. She looked different too. She now wore a black tanktop with red print, looking similar to bloodstaines and long black pants with darkpurple bands around it. It also was the first time Gaara noticed that her pointy ears were heavily pierced. Her rightear had two black rings at the top, and two silver studs in the center. At the bottom of the ear, the normal place for earings, hung a single silver lightningbolt shaped earring, she didnt wore one in her leftear. Her leftear was less pierced, only two silver rings graced the top. She wore a silver necklace with a white and brown pendant, with lightbrown feathers at the end it resembled Native American jewelry. She raised her brow at Gaara's siblings, she didnt know these two. "Who are you?"

"My sister Temari and my brother Kankuro." She didnt like the way Kankuro was staring at her, he was practically drowling all over her. She sat down on her bed with her legs crossed, elbows resting on her knees. "So why'd ya come to see me?" "Who said were here for you?" Kankuro replied, trying to outsmart her. "I just know." she smirked. "Ya know, it wasnt very smart to kill Sasuke, little girl." She glared at him and stood up, facing him. "Well, i dont see you doing it clownboy" she said, mocking his facepaint. Temari sweatdropped and stood between them. "Thats enough already. Why did you kill Sasuke?" The girl gave another glare at Kankuro, and sat back down. "Bussiness. What kind of business? It doesnt concern you." At that moment a young woman clad in white walked into the room.

"Karima Shinigami?"

The girl looked up. "Yeah thats me." The woman stretched out her hand, the girl took it. "Im nurse Tomoko. Im going to check your injuries okay." She closed a curtain of sorts, letting it cover Karima's bed, so nobody could see. Karima pulled her top op,  
and nurse Tomoko loosened the bandages wrapped around her entire upper body. She was amazed that the girl still wore her bra underneath the bandages, though it didnt cover her injuries. Tomoko widened her eyes. "Unbelievable... "What is?" the girl asked. "Youre back... theres not a single scar, like you never had wings to begin with.. Karima narrowed her eyes. "What about my tail?" She loosend her pants, and let the nurse remove the bandages. "Same thing..." Then the nurse spotted something else.  
"Interesting tattoo" she said, looking at the red tattoo on the girls lower back. "Its not a tattoo, its a birthmark. All the Shinigami children have it." She sat straight up, and fastend her pants while the nurse opened the curtain again. "Well it looks like your free to go, Miss Shinigami. Ill sign the release papers." With that the nurse walked out of the room.

"So," Kankuro began, "you staying in Suna?" She didnt bother to say anything too him, he was really ticking her off. The way he looked at her and smirked at her made her feel like bashing his head into the wall. She only just met him but already hated him. Instead, Karima walked past him and Temari, and stopped at the door. Before she went any further, she glanced over her shoulder, looking at Gaara and walked away, leaving them there. Temari raised an eyebrow. "That's a very strange girl."

"What the fuck! 80 bucks. Are you insane. This place isnt even worth the money." Karima was standing in what was probably the filfiest hotel in all of Sunagakure. "Then why do you want a room? Because i need a place to stay you fat dumbass!" The fat deskclerk sighed. "I already told you, one room costs 80 yen per night. And if you dont like it, then you can take your sorry little ass elsewhere!" She glared at him, her eyes burning with hatred. In an instant, she grabbed the man's collar and pulled him foreward. "Listen to me, you fat basterd, i dont like staying here but ill have to because i dont have any money. Now youre hotel isnt even worth a lousy cent but still, ill need a roof over my head. So it would be wise to give me a room. If not, ill rip your balls of with my bare hands and feed them to your dog" she hissed, glancing at a skinny dog sleeping in a corner. "And thats a promise." She let go of his collar, and pushed him back. Clearly intimidated by her words, he grabbed a key from a drawer, and threw it to her. "Room 8. You dont have to pay anything." Karima glanced at the key, then looked back at him with a smirk. "Thank you." She went down the hall and up the stairs. When she was out of view, the deskclerck, grabbed a large blank scroll and started writing.

A few hours, maybe two, had passed, when there was a knock on Karima's hoteldoor. She was sitting on the large windowsill, her legs dangling over the other side of the window, the hot desert sun shining upon her face. She sighed when she heard the knock. She turned around so that her back would be facing the outside part, and pulled one leg up, her arm resting on her knee. "Door's open." The door practically flew open, and standing in the doorway were two men, one tall and skinny, and one short and round.  
Both wore black helmets and an all black suit. Theire bodies were protected by red and black leg and shinguards, armguards and wide redblack chestplates. Strapped on their back, hung a black sword sheath, carrying the men's odachi. Both men unsheated their swords. The tallest one walked up to her. "Miss, you are under arrest." She raised an eyebrow, and laughed at them. "Youre not cops. So why should i be "arrested" she laughed. "Lord Kazekage received a scroll, in wich a complaint was written that a strange female was terrorizing this poor man." "So that little basterd decided to call the Kazekage for help, just because hes too scared to do anything about it. How pathetic." The tall man was getting impatient. "Youll have to go with us" he said whilst grabbing her wrist, trying to drag her along. She didnt budge however and remained in her place. He turned around, still holding on to her wrist and looked at her. Her red eyes burned with anger. "Do not touch me" she hissed. "Your'e going with me, missy"  
he grinned. "I said dont touch me." The round man pointed his sword at her throat. The tall one smirked. "If youre going to keep being a little pest, we'll take you by force. And we dont want that now do we?" She smirked before ramming her knee in his groing, causing him to release her wrist and bend over in pain. "Nobody uses force on me and gets away with it, you little shit"  
she growled at him. The short man hurled his odachi towards her but she caught the blade in her hand. With her free hand, she quickly gathered energy and pressed her hand against his stomach, charging the energy and blasting him backwards. The blow had caused his grip on his sword to loosen and she still held it her hand. Throwing it up in the air, so that it would spin and the hilt would land in her hand, she catched it again and proceeded to mercilessly ram it in the tall mans chest. He coughed up some blood, which spat on her face, and started coughing some more until he finally blew out his last breath. The short guy was still alive although on the verge of slipping into uncounsiousness. She sighed and lifted the dead man up, throwing him over her left shoulder. She walked over to the fat man and lifted him up to, throwing him over her right shoulder. On her way out, she shot the deskclerk a death glare. "I'll come back for you." With that she walked out of the main entrance.

Of course everyone on the streets stared after her. A young girl carrying two men over her shoulders wasnt something you'd see everyday. Making her way to the Kazekage's quarters, the guards didnt even bother to stop her, espescially since she was carrying two of their partners. She made her way to his office and kicked the door open. Gaara was sitting at his desk, looking up at her, and Temari was sitting in a corner. Karima dropped the two men on the floor, one making muffled noises and the other not moving a muscle. "What is the meaning of this?" she bluntly asked. "There was a complaint that you were herassing some guy" Temari said. She glanced at the two guards. "That one's dead isnt he?" "Yeah he is. Only now i dont have a place to stay." "Why dont you stay here?" Gaara glanced at his older sister. Karima raised an eyebrow. "Serious?" "Yeah. Serious." She grinned. "Yeah why not." Gaara glanced at another guard, standing in a corner of the room. "You will take her to her room"  
The man nodded. "Yes Kazekage-sama." With that he left the room, Karima following close behind. "Why did you invite her into our house?" Gaara asked his sister. The blonde shrugged. "To keep an eye on her. That girl's strange." "She is" Gaara mumbled. "She is."

Okay im sory for not updating soo long. Ive been on vacation in Tunesia for 2 weeks and after that i just didnt updaated. Anyway please enjoy this new chapter. R&R thnx. 


End file.
